Distintas Maneras De Amar
by Sofrix
Summary: Capítulo 5 "Quien iba a pensar que él era el primer amor de mi vida, él que me quitaba el sueño desde niña y del cual no habia sabido ni siquiera el nombre"...AnnaxYoh
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_DISTANTAS MANERAS DE AMAR._

_Shaman King._

_Universo Alterno._

* * *

_Capítulo 1._

En una mañana del siglo XIX, el sol era radiante en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. En ella vivía una joven llamada Anna, que era hija de Hitoshi Kyoyama, un famoso hacendado de esa ciudad.

La familia Kyoyama además de ser famosa por su gran fortuna, era admira por la belleza y carácter de su única heredera Anna, quien había rechazado numerosas propuestas de matrimonio. Era una bella chica de cabellos rubios, cuerpo esbelto, ojos negros y un carácter muy pero, muy complicado, tenía aproximadamente 19 años.

Un día por la noche, entro a robar a su hacienda un ladrón muy conocido llamado Yoh Asakura. En la hacienda solo se encontraba Anna pues su padre había salido por asuntos de negocios y los criados se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas. Se encontraba sola en su habitación, cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la parte trasera de la gran casa. Anna permaneció en silencio, expectante, esperando alguna señal. Hasta que de improviso escucho un estruendo en una puerta muy cercana a la suya, la habitación más importante de la casa, el despacho de su padre en donde por fortuna o desgracia se encontraba todo su dinero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir al encuentro con el intruso. Salió sigilosamente de su habitación. Al caminar algunos pasos cerca de la puerta del despacho se encontró con un hermoso rostro. Un joven de cabellos castaños, cuerpo escultural y ojos misteriosos que la miraban atentos. Era algo extraño, su miraba la hipnotizaba... parecía que ya se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero esa sensación no era impedimento para reclamarle por su acción:

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - rugió la rubia.

- ¿Qué no ves? Te estoy robando - respondió burlón el intruso.

- ¡Como te atreves a hablarme así! - y sin vacilar se lanzo al ataque, tirando al castaño al suelo semiinconsciente.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que no estuvo en su mente en ese momento ¿Traía compañía?. De un momento a otro recibió su respuesta, si los traía. Y no solo uno, sino cinco, quienes la habían atrapado cobardemente por la espalda para quitarle de las manos al ya casi muerto muchacho de cabellos castaños.

Luchaba contra la fuerza de cinco hombres, lanzaba patadas y puñetazos a todas las direcciones posibles, sacando más de un diente y un poco de sangre. Era de cuidado… quién iba a pensar que una muchacha tan educada podía ser tan salvaje.

Después de un rato, la joven se había calmado un poco, sólo un poco. No la detendría un par de cuerdas y una mordaza en su boca…tenía que soltarse y gritar ¡fuese como fuese!

- Esta muchachita es una salvaje - Murmuraba un tipo bastante extraño y feo que tenía una especie de copete en su cabeza - ¡Me saco hasta un diente!.

- No seas así Ryu… después de todo es bonita ¿no?—decía el muchacho castaño mientras dirigía una mirada a Anna con un solo ojo ya que el otro lo tenia completamente hinchado.

Algo había en ese comentario que a Anna no le gustaba, qué quería decir con _"Después de todo es bonita",_ además esa mirada de perrito tuerto que insinuaba un _"Serás mía"_, y quién demonios era él.

Lo único que sabía era que le había intentado robar. Intentaba pensar cuando algo la interrumpió:

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yoh?-preguntaba un chico de cabello azulado con forma de cuerpo espín.

- Que la llevaremos con nosotros -.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Notas: ¡Hola! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic que hice con amiga en el cole (me gane un buen reto por escribir el clases XD)_

_Bueno si te gusto ¿me dejas un review?_

_Domo arigato._

_Bye._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_DISTANTAS MANERAS DE AMAR._

_Shaman King._

_Universo Alterno._

* * *

_Capítulo 2._

Estaba loco o definitivamente los golpes le habían afectado seriamente…!Como qué quería llevársela! Tenía que hacer algo y ya.

-¿Qué? !Como que te la vas a llevar!-protestaba un chico de cabello azul oscuro con una punta en su cabeza y ojos amarillos.

-Es una buena idea Yoh, le sacaremos un gran rescate - decía al peliceleste.

¿Yoh? Ese muchacho castaño con cara de idiota era Yoh ¿era Yoh?... no lo podía creer. Se decía que Yoh era fuerte y alto, un hijo del diablo, que no tenía piedad con nadie, y ahora sabía que no tenía que creerle mucho a la gente. Pero volviendo al tema, ¡Cómo que cobrar recate! Eran unos…

-¡Idiotas! ¿Se acuerdan lo que paso con la última chica que llevamos - volvió a protestar el muchacho de ojos amarillos.

-¿Eh?...!Ah sí! Y ¿Qué con eso? - preguntaba con aire distraído el castaño.

-¿Cómo que "que con eso"? - gritaba furioso el mismo chico de ojos amarillos - ¡Por culpa de ella casi te matan!

-Jijiji es verdad - reía estúpidamente Yoh.

_Flash Back._

_-¡Alto!-gritaba un hombre de uniforme, muy gordo y feo. Se veía agitado, había corrido mucho persiguiendo al castaño._

_-No me atraparás - Se burlaba del pobre hombre que casi rodaba por las calles._

_-¿Ah no?- Y de repente saco un arma de fuego, y disparo contra el castaño - ¡Por haberte llevado la hija del alcalde! ¡MALDITO!._

_Se escucho un estruendo y acto seguido un sonido. Una especie de bulto que caí pesadamente al suelo. Le habían herido, sangraba profusamente de su pierna derecha y apenas podía moverse. Estaba perdido, lo matarían. Debía decir sus últimas palabras:_

_-¡Como me hubiera gustado comerme ese último pastel! - lloraba a mares el pobre castaño._

_Cerró los ojos esperando el momento final. Pero que alguien apareció y…_

_Fin Flash Back._

-Si no fuera por mí, ya estarías muerto - presumió el chico ojos de gato.

-Ja, gracias Ren - decía Yoh.

-Y ahora…¿Nos llevamos a la señorita? - pregunto el individuo que Yoh había llamada Ryu.

-Claro que si - contesto el castaño, mirando peligrosamente Anna.

-Pero…veamos qué opina la señorita - dijo un pequeño enano muy cabezón que no había pronunciado palabra.

Y de un momento a otro le quitaron la mordaza y le preguntaron:

-Mi estimada señorita….mmm ¿Cuál es su nombre? - pregunto Ryu.

-Anna ¿Por qué te interesa IDIOTA? - dijo en forma brusca y seca, sacando su ser endemoniado.

-Bueno señorita Anna ¿Quiere acompañarnos a nuestra guarida? - dijo cortésmente Ren.

-Por supuesto que…- no había alcanzado a terminar de decir "no" cuando le pusieron de nuevo la mordaza en su boca. Estaba en problemas… se la llevarían y quizás que barbaridades le harían… ¿Por qué no dijo simplemente "no"? .

-Bueno, ya que está decidido- y al decir esto Yoh se acerco a la rubia y la tomo entre sus brazos, el calor de su piel, los latidos de su corazón, ese vestido negro escotado. Esperen ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba bien era bonita y todo, pero era un rehén y ganarían dinero con ella. De pronto algo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, la rubia intentaba zafarse, se defendía muy bien e Yoh no saldría ileso de eso. Solo existía una solución, llevarla inconsciente. Sin reflexionar antes la acción, la soltó. Cayó como saco de patatas al suelo quedando completamente inconsciente.

-Funciono-.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas: Lo siento, casi mato a Anna en el segundo cap jijijijijijiji pero déjenme decirles que si no hubiera hecho esto el siguiente capítulo no tendría gracia… ¿por qué?… creo que ya lo sospecharan jajajajajaja (risa malvada)…. Se me había olvidado comentar en el capitulo anterior que este fic no es solo mió sino también de una amiga llamada vane-san… espero que el haya gustado este cap._

_Bueno a los review:_

_Saori .J: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic jjijiji y bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap espero que te guste y que me sigas escribiendo… bueno cuídate saludos bye._

_Asakura Keiko: Espero saciar tus ganas de seguir leyendo pues este capítulo me costo (tu sabes porque T.T) jijijiijiji. Tambien espero que actualices pronto tu fic me tiene comiendome las uñas de incertidumbre aaaa. Bye._

_Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama: Enserio? Me sonrojo! Jajajjaja aquí está el disfrútalo. Espero que me sigas escribiendo cuídate bye._

_Nakontany: jajaja tienes razón me falto aclarar algunos puntos. Bueno para empezar anna llevaba un vestido negro escotado…por las siguientes razones estaba sola en su casa y ¡tenia que verse bien para su ladrón! Jajajaja sobre las razones porque yoh se la lleva están un poco claras en este cap pero siguen mas y cómo puedes observar el romance esta empezando no me resistí jajaja_

_Bueno que estés bien bye._

_Gracias por los mensajes jajaja._

_Jajajaja próximo capítulo…. Cuando se me ocurra jajajaja (es broma)_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_DISTANTAS MANERAS DE AMAR._

_Shaman King._

_Universo Alterno._

* * *

_Capítulo 3_.

Se sentía adolorida, lo único que recordaba era esa tan hermosa mirada de ojos negros, y su voz, lo demás era una estela de confusión que volaba en el infinito de su subconsciente. Trababa de levantar la cabeza pero le dolía demasiado, como si la hubieran golpeado o algo así. Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con algo extremadamente extraño. Se encontraba en una habitación completamente desconocida y desordenada que tenía raros traje de todos los colores, formas y texturas, además de muchos tesoros, lingotes de oro amontonados en pirámides y muchos sacos llenos de dinero y joyas.

Estaba confundida, veía sus pertenencias en algunos sacos que estaban mal cerrados y no estaba en su habitación, ¿Qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior? Se levanto no sin antes realizar un "silencioso" gemido de dolor. Tenía su hermoso vestido negro muy maltratado.

Cuando iba llegando a lo que parecía una puerta choco de frente con algo o con alguien.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo levantando la cabeza para ver con que había chocado.

-Despertaste - dijo un alegre castaño clavando sus ojos en los de la hermosa rubia.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Acaso tú me conoces?- dijo dudosa la rubia.

-¡Claro! ¡Si yo ayer entre a robar a tu casa y te traje como rehén! -dijo y posteriormente rió estúpida e inocentemente el muchacho.

-Si como no- dijo sarcástica Anna.

-Sí, es verdad, veras, gracias a mi no recuerdas nada, creo que me pase al soltarte. Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Yoh mucho gusto - volvió a decir estúpidamente y con esa risita tan característica de él.

Se oía muy seguro…Esa mirada, esa voz, eran muy parecidas a la de su recuerdo, esperen era la de su recuerdo. De improviso el dolor de cabeza se hizo más agudo y muchas imágenes pasaron por su cerebro… estaba recordando. Era él, el chico de sus recuerdos, el de los ojos bonitos, y el desgraciado que se había atrevido a robarle, a llevársela de rehén y a soltarla de una altura no menor causándole un dolor de cabeza. Era demasiado, además estaba de mal humor por el bendito dolor de cabeza. Se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con explotar en 3, 2 ,1 y…

-¡TÚ! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡YA VERÁS!- tomo lo primero que tenía a mano y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza directo a la cabeza del joven castaño. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había lanzado, hasta que lo vio en el suelo. Un hermoso lingote de oro de unos 20 kilos que había impactado en la cabeza de Yoh.

El pobre castaño yacía otra vez en el suelo casi muerto. Tenía un "pequeño" chichón en su cabeza y al lado el lingote de oro con unas manchas rojas en sus esquinas. Era un hermoso espectáculo para la joven rubia.

Pasado un buen rato de mucha tranquilidad, ella pensaba. Le había servido para calmar algo sus ánimos mientras además de reflexionar, miraba las impresionantes riquezas de aquella habitación. En el suelo todavía reposaba el castaño, pero ahora mostraba leves señales de vida, y de vez en cuando, movía un poco sus manos o pies.

Anna tenía muchos deseos de volver a su casa, extrañaba toda las comodidades que se le ofrecían en su cómodo hogar sobre todo extrañaba a su padre, ya que era la única persona viva que tenía en su familia, pues su madre había muerto cuando ella solo tenía 12 años… y de su prometido, ni hablar.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? - era la única pregunta que estaba en su mente en esos momentos.

-En mi guarida - le respondió Yoh levantando un poco su lastimada cabeza.

-Era de imaginarse - dijo con una "pequeña" venita punzante en su frente.

Yoh hacia vagos esfuerzos por ponerse de pie, pero la lesión causada por aquel lingote de oro lo mareaba y lo mandaba de regreso al cómodo y limpio suelo de la habitación.

Ella solo miraba inexpresiva la imagen del castaño cayendo una y otra vez, pero había algo que le revolvía el estomago, ¿Las tripas? O ¿El cargo de conciencia por haberlo dejado así, tirado en el suelo?

Era eso último, la conciencia ¿Por qué demonios existía eso? Pero ya no importaba cuestionarse por aquello, porque ya se había acercado al castaño lentamente para ayudarlo a levantarse. Lo tomo por el brazo y "delicadamente" lo jalo hacia arriba, quedando frente a frente por segunda vez.

Y se sentía maravilloso estar bajo la mirada de esos ojos, aquella sonrisa que daba tanta luz, al igual que un sol. Era mucho mejor que ver las flores nacer en su jardín en los meses de primavera, u observar la nieve o las lluvia caer en invierno, el chico era simplemente divino_**…-¡ALTO!-** _se decía así misma_**-¡En qué carajo estas pensando niña por Dios! Olvídalo…repítelo después de mi OLVÍDALO, tú eres una ¡REHÉN!, grábatelo en la cabeza. Además el es tu captor y lo estas ayudando en vez de patearlo en el suelo por haberte robado, secuestrado y quien sabe más, acaso pensaste que en este mismo momento mientras lo ayudas puede tenderte una trampa?... y que puede…hasta…hasta…**_

-¿Quieres ir a comer?- dijo de pronto el muchacho de lo hermosos ojos.

-¿EH?-exclamo sorpresiva la rubia, acabando con sus pensamientos paranoicos.

-Debes tener hambre, no has comido nada desde quién sabe cuándo -

Tenía razón, pues sus tripitas pedían a gritos comida, con un sonoro sonido.

-Está bien- había aceptado... ¡Y el marcados se encontraba así: Round 1 Anna win!... Round 2 Anna win!... y por último Round 3 YOH WIN! (Aplausos y rosas caen en el en el lugar de la batalla, mientras vemos a una Anna tirada en el suelo inconsciente producto de un knockout).

-Entonces ¡Vamos! - la tomo de la mano y la llevo por los aires mientras corría.

La cólera se apoderaba lenta y peligrosamente de su ser, ¿Qué significaba eso? Según lo había visto el pobre chico no se podía ni parar por sí solo, y ahora la llevaba en el aire para darle de comer, esas mañas se las pagaría y muy caro, pero más tarde lo maltrataría, ahora tenía hambre y necesitaba comer algo.

No se demoraron más de 30 segundos en llegar al comedor el cual se encontraba al lado de la cocina separado por una puerta. En el comedor se entraban reunidos 5 hombres: el del cabello de cuerpo espín de cabello celeste cuyo nombre no sabía, el que le faltaba el diente Ryu, el del cabello azul Ren, el peque de cabeza exagerada y un moreno pelos de coliflor y facha de esclavo, era el quinto hombre que la había sujetado.

La miraban extrañados ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? O era por…!las manos! Yoh la llevaba de la mano, no se había percatado de aquel pequeño detallito. Se soltó con una rapidez impresionante. Era seguro el castaño sufriría lenta y dolorosamente, ella misma se encargaría de eso.

-Don Yoh, ya va a estar lista la comida, ¿Por qué no se sienta?-dijo Ryu con un orificio negro casi invisible en la dentadura.

-Está bien- respondió Yoh y girando la cabeza hacia Anna y le dijo- Ven vamos, te sentarás a mi lado.

-Pero ahí me siento yo pué'-dijo el moreno.

-Chocolove tu puedes sentarte ahí cualquier otro día, ahora tenemos una invitada especial- dijo para terminar con una mirada hacia Anna.

-Oigan muchachos ¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunto el peliceleste.

-Emm huele a chicharrón-comento el peque cabezón.

-¡LA COMIDA!- grito desesperado Ryu. Acto seguido 6 pares de pies corrían desesperadamente a la cocina para salvar algo de la comida.

Ese momento era preciso para escapar, pero ¿Por dónde? Por la puerta era imposible, ya que la escucharían, y ¿Por la ventana? Silenciosamente se dirigió la ventana, la abrió y salió hacia la liberad.

Corría a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar, estaba muy cerca de la ciudad, iba segura por el sendero, sin embargo alguien la seguía. No se había percatado de la presencia de ese alguien hasta que sintió que unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura y le decían al oído:

-No te vayas… Por favor-.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas: Hola! Tanto tiempo XD tendría que haber subido el cap hace una semana pero las pruebas y exámenes me comen los sesos por días XD  
Bueno yo creo que me demoraré un poco más el próximo cap, espero que le haya gustado este ya que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo XD  
Tengo exámenes desde esta semana hasta quién sabe cuándo, lo único que puedo decir es que me deseen suerte... porque van a estar de miedo T.T.  
Bueno a mis queridos review:

Asakura Keiko: Te juro que a veces quiero asesinar al maldito computador por borrarme las cosas (creo que ya lo tomo como deporte XD) pero ni modo me las pagará algún día. Sobre tu fic me encantan (los 2) ademas creo que le darás un gran final. Bueno espero que te gusto el nuevo cap Y hasta luego cuídate no estamos leyendo XD

Camilein: Hola! En todo caso yo no me negaría a un secuestrador como Yoh o Hao (suspiro) sobre los capítulos jiji son cortos porque primero los escribo en un cuaderno y después lo paso al computador, este es un poco más largo ya que tuve más tiempo para escribirlo XD bueno espero que te guste en cap.  
Adiós cuídate espero que me sigas escribiendo arigato..

Saori.J:Aquí está en 3 cap. Espero que te guste jjijiji en la parte en que casi matan Anna.  
En un principio era más suave con un golpe menos brusco, pero como no me salía deje k la botarán al suelo muahahahaha  
Bueno cuídate espero k me sigas escribiendo adiós.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, y a las que leyeron pero no me dejaron review les agradezco.

Porfis si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica díganme porfisss gracias!

PD: UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A TANIA QUE ESTUVO DE CUMPLE Y A KEIKO POR SU AYUDA

MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_DISTANTAS MANERAS DE AMAR._

_Shaman King._

_Universo Alterno._

* * *

_Capítulo 4._

Era difícil de explicar, ese sentimiento y calidez que sentía al solo contacto de su piel, ese susurro en su oído que resonaba cada vez con más fuerza en su corazón que la obligaba a dar media vuelta para ver el rostro de su captor, aunque ya se imaginaba quien podía ser.

Era el rostro de Yoh. En sus ojos podía ver una mirada suplicante la que a su vez demostraba un amor infinito en ellos .El contacto visual era especial y Anna no tenía ninguna intención de romper con él, pues estaba prisionera por aquellos ojos y aquellos brazos que la mantenían amarrada por la cintura en un cálido abrazo. Esa calidez que expandían esos ojos, era capaz de romper con aquel hielo en su corazón y penetrar de lleno en él, como un rayo de luz en un infierno de penas y pesares.

Las sensaciones que experimentaba, ya las había experimentado antes, con aquel niño, después de la muerte de su madre en aquella noche lluviosa. Con aquel pequeño del cual se había enamorado con tan solo con 7 años de edad, y que después de casi 12 años no había logrado olvidar, ni vuelto a ver.

No recordaba su nombre, solo recordaba su voz y aquella mirada que la envolvía al conocerlo aquella noche en plena tormenta…

_Flash Back._

_Era una tarde lluviosa y fría, en la cual, bajo la protectora silueta de un árbol, se encontraba una niña rubia empapada de la cabeza a los pies por la densa llovizna. Estaba vestida completamente de negro, y en su rostro se podían distinguir los surcos que dejaban las lágrimas al caer de sus ojos a sus mejillas. En sus menos tenía algo muy parecido a un oso de felpa, que era abrazado fuertemente por sus pequeños bracitos._

_Más claro no podía estar, estaba triste y todo por el repentino fallecimiento de su madre al caer al andar a caballo. La niña era el vivo retrato de su ella, rubia, un carácter complicado y un corazón puro, aunque este último no duraría por mucho tiempo, pues se congelaba poco a poco encerrando en el todos sus sentimientos bajo una capa de denso hielo y rencor sin poder evitarlo._

_Las lágrimas eran las soberanas reinas de aquella velada, los sollozos de dolor el perfecto acompañantes y la monstruosa tranquilidad de aquel lugar era la daga que amenazaba con matar. La lluvia era su propio llanto que mojaba sin piedad sus vestimentas…hasta ese instante, cuando la lluvia dejo de rozar su piel y lastimar su corazón herido por la reciente tragedia._

_Alzo su cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía, encontrándose con la bella sorpresa que un niño de cabellos castaños la protegía de la lluvia con un chaquetón. Se sorprendió por la acción del muchacho y la agradecía en silencio. Esos ojos, demostraban calidez y un amor enternecedor capaz de iluminar una vida, su vida._

_Pero esa acción no lo salvaría del interrogatorio que tendría que enfrentar desde ahora en adelante:_

_-¿Qué quieres? - pregunto la rubia tratando de disimular la tristeza de su voz._

_-Esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es qué quieres tu ¿un resfrió? - dijo en respuesta el pequeño._

_-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! - grito con fiereza, poniéndose de pie y empujando a su extraño acompañante._

_-Claro que es asunto mío - acoto el niño._

_-¿Por qué crees que lo que haga o deje de hacer debe impórtale a un estúpido desconocido como tú?-pregunto altanera la niña._

_-No lo sé… quizás sea porque quiero que seas mi amiga y después…probablemente mi novia jijijiji - susurro esto último algo ruborizado por aquellas palabras._

_-¡Pero que te has creído maldito estu…!-no termino de insultar al castaño por el estruendoso grito propinado por una sirvienta de su mansión._

_-¡SEÑORITA ANNA!...¡SEÑORITA ANNAAAAA!-grita desesperada y algo desafinado tratando de encontrar a la niña._

_-¡Me las pagaras tarde o temprano…cómo te llamas estúpido!-dijo con furia después de escuchar los aterradores y desafinados gritos de su "nana"._

_-Yo sé porque estas así- comento haciendo caso omiso a la evidente furia de la rubia - es por lo de tu madre ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Qué dijiste? - dijo algo impresionada por la pregunta del castaño ¡Qué sabia él de lo que sentía!_

_-Bueno ya lo oíste…ahora debo irme, pero volveré para verte mañana - terminando de decir esto y sin miedo alguno a hacer golpeado hasta la muerte, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a la pequeña rubia._

_-¡OYE!- reaccionó después de un buen rato de aquel pequeño toque en su mejilla, que le hizo ver pequeños elefantes de color púrpura a su alrededor._

_-¡Adiós, te prometo que volveré mañana Anna! - fue lo último que pronuncio el desconocido infante antes de desaparecer en la bruma de la noche._

_Fin Flash Back._

Despertó apenas volvió a sentir el cálido latir y respirar de su curiosa acompañante, quien aun la mantenía de la cintura y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

-Tu sabias quien era yo mucho antes de entrar a robar a mi casa, ¿Cierto?-pregunto Anna mientras miraba los ojos de Yoh.

-Si. Te busque durante 12 años y al fin te encontré, lo único que sabía de ti era que te habías ido de Aomori y decide buscarte convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora… en un vil ladrón.

-Pero tú robas por placer según tengo entendido-acoto Anna.

-Al principio fue así, y luego solo por buscarte a ti me dedique a este oficio-dijo Yoh.

-Existían mejores formas para buscarme, dime por qué elegiste esta - suplico Anna.

-Porque te necesito, y era la única forma para hacer esto…-respondió el castaño para después hundirla en un cálido beso. Sus lenguas se unieron para danzar en un baile de amor y cariño.

Se separaron al notar que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos un poco de aire. Al separarse sus miradas se entrelazaron y sus rostros se sonrojaron.

-AH!, se me había olvidado…LA CENA SE ENFRÍA!-dijo preocupado Yoh - TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! - y sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Anna para llevarla por los aires hacia su destino…

_En otro lugar…_

-Seño Kyoyama, no se preocupe, seré el esposo perfecto para su hermosa hija - hablaba un muchacho alto pelo castaño muy largo y ojos penetrantes y perversos. Estaba vestido con un traje negro de fiesta, el que dejaba a notar su buen físico.

-Lo sé señor Oshino por eso lo elegí a usted, pero espero que la reputación de su hermano no manche la de mi hija - dijo un anciano muy canoso pero de mirada fuerte y de un gran carácter, estaba vestido al igual con un traje negro.

-No se preocupé yo cuidare muy bien de su hija…muy bien ja ja ja…

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas: HOLA! Mis estimados lectores. Lo primero que quiero decir es: PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! T-T_

_Aquí está el cap espero que les guste a los review:_

_Saori.J: Gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes me sirvió de mucho. Me encanta que te allá gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este también te guste X3. Lamento hacerte esperar tanto y espero compensar tu espera con este capi jaja. Bueno gracias por tu apoyo… te cuidas y saludos._

_Seyram Asakura: Que comes que adivinas? jajaja aquí está el capitulo espero que te guste mucho al igual que los capítulos anteriores. Gracias por leer. Te cuidas y saludos para tu jaja._

_Anna kyoyama12: Siii me alegra que te haya gustado el fic aquí está la continuación espero que te guste. Ojala me sigas escribiendo que este bien bye._

_Mitsuki Asakura: Muahahaha aquí Hao tiene para mucho tiempo muahahaha gracias por tu calificación e da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, aquí está el capi espero que te guste, xau._

_Asakura Keiko : Sensei aquí está el capitulo espero que te guste jaja tu fic también está realmente bueno sube tu capitulo pronto plisss bueno me despido xau._

_Camilein: Siento la tardanza para este capi pero estuve ocupada espero que te agrade jajame costo mucho terminarlo (no diré detalles ¬¬) jaja bueno bye cuídate._

_Nakontany: Aquí está la historia no contada de Yoh y Anna espero que te guste jajaja y ahora sí que hay un encuentro muy muy cercano jaja y pronto abran más….bueno me despido bye._

_Paoooo: Jajajaja aquí está el capi jaja espero que te guste igual que los otros capítulos.. aquí se dará el primer paso para la mejor parte del fic y sobre el suspenso …no puedo evitarlo muhahahaha bueno cuídate espero que me sigas escribiendo..mata ne! ._

_Miau asakura: Me alegra mucho que te hay gustado mi fic pus a mi igual me gustan mucho los tuyos jaja espero que tu igual actualices pronto.. Bueno nos vemos, te cuidas y bye jaja._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEW Y POR TENERME PACIENCIA JAJAJAJA_

**_ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI SABIA SENSEI KEIKO-SAMA CON MUCHO CARIÑO_**

**_BESOS PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN Y ME APOYAN _**

**_DOMO ARIGATO!._**


	5. Capítulo 5

_DEDICADO A ROSA…FELIZ CUMPLE ^^!_

_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Hiroyuki Takei._

_Notas Iniciales__: este capítulo está narrado completamente por Anna._

_Shaman king._

_DISTINTAS MANERAS DE AMAR._

_Universo Alterno._

* * *

_Capítulo 5._

La noche ya había caído, marcando el primero de muchos días que estaría fuera de la mansión. Las cosas empeoraban con cada minuto que me encontraba allí.

Mi primer intento de escape gozaba de la característica de ser un asco, apenas había podido salir de la cabaña cuando alguien se percato de mi huida y salió detrás de mí. No contaba que aquel fallido escape me rebelaría tantas cosas, como por ejemplo quien era mi captor.

Quien iba a pensar que él era el primer amor de mi vida, él que me quitaba el sueño desde niña y del cual no había sabido ni siquiera el nombre. Menuda jugarreta del destino.

Los brazos de Yoh rodeándome la cintura me hicieron recordar mis sentimientos hacia aquel extraño niño que me enamoro. Di media vuelta al sentir el calor abrazador de su cuerpo. Me sonroje al escuchar lo que decía y al ver lo que pensaba hacer.

Al momento en que sus labios rozaron dulcemente los míos, mis defensas se derrumbaron sin piedad alguna. Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos e inconscientemente respondí al beso. Fue muy agradable… ¡demasiado! Pero hay algo que me molesto ¿Por qué rayos le respondí?. En aquel momento mi razón no tenia voz ni voto. Apenas pensaba, lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era una vocecita que me decía "_Sácale todo el provecho ¡niña por Dios!"_.

Al comienzo, ¡claro que lo hice!, era casi imposible dejar de besarle. Pero cuando el deseo desenfrenado de sus labios comenzó saciarse, mi cerebro comenzó muy, muy, muy lentamente a iniciar el proceso de volver a pensar.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron las consecuencias de aquel peligroso juego. No quería enamorarme para después sufrir, ya era tarde. El era un ladrón y yo la futura heredera de la fortuna Kyoyama. Algún día Yoh tendría que dejarme para huir y no le mataran por sus delitos. Probablemente estaría sola por mucho tiempo muriéndome por no saber nada de él, ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería ver con vida. Yo no quería una vida así, y estaba segura que él opinaba lo mismo, ya que los dos sufriríamos saliendo yo más afectada por la ignorancia de su paradero.

Tenía que acabar con esto rápido, y este era el momento:

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo imbécil!- le pregunte mostrándome los mas fría que pude.

-Em!...Hace menos de treinta segundos creo que estaba besándote y ahora te llevaba a cenar- Yoh respondió muy alegre y campante. Para mi gran sorpresa esto me produjo algo de furia. Yoh estaba muy alegre mientras yo me moría por dentro por lo que iba a hacer.

-¡¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste estúpido?!- grite aparentando estar realmente furiosa.

-Por dos cosas: 1-. Te amo, no sabes cuánto y 2-. Tú también tienes la culpa. Me respondiste el beso… eso cuenta-Yoh sonreía con cara de tonto… se veía muy atractivo.

-Annita ¿No crees que deberías cambiarte tu vestido?...Aunque los arreglos me gusten, no creo que sea para que estés con el mucho tiempo ¿verdad?-

Mire a Yoh confundida y después pose la mirada a mi vestido. El vestido negro que hace menos de veinticuatro horas era nuevo, ahora tenía pequeñas rasgaduras en sus costados a la altura de mi vientre dejando entre ver mi abdomen desnudo. En donde estaba mi pierna derecha la tela del vestido se había cortado hasta mi muslo.

Tuve un notorio sonrojo al notar en precario estado de mis vestimentas. Odiaba sentir mis mejillas calurosas y la maldita sensación de vergüenza.

-Jejeje ¡Mira Annita, estas rojita!- Ese comentario me puso furiosa. ¡Yoh se estaba burlando de mis desgracias! Esto ni tenía nombre. Lo haría pagar… y muy caro.

Sentí como la vena en mi frente palpitaba muy fuerte haciéndola notoria para cualquiera, también sentí como mis brazos se tensaban preparando el golpe y como poco a poco mis pulmones soltaban el aire en ellos. Yoh miraba confuso mis reacciones.

Lentamente alcé mi mano derecha y lo golpee:

-¡No vuelvas a besarme nunca más! ¡Y no te acerques a mí! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- grite eufórica. Volví a golpearlo otra vez, con ambas manos.

Harta de verlo pasmado, me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cabaña. Solo alcance a escuchar como algo pesado caía al suelo. Seguramente Yoh estaría mucho tiempo ahí, con la golpiza que le di de seguro debí de haberlo dejado en coma. Bueno después de todo eso me convenía, podría pensar con más claridad, y si la suerte estaba de mi lado realizaría un nuevo intento de escape.

Camine con paso rápido a la pequeña casa. Necesitaba bañarme, cambiar mis ropas y comer algo. Lo que quedaba de mi vestido me serviría para dejar un rastro falso cuando escapara. Así no encontrarían a Yoh y su vida no correría mas peligro.

Lo amaba más que a mi propia felicidad, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarla por él. Yoh encontraría el verdadero amor en otra persona y sería feliz, yo en cambio estaba atada a casarme con un tipo al cual odiaba. Hao Oshino. El tipo era el típico muchachito engreído que presumía de sus millones y su supuesta "hermosura", me hubiera gustado haberle roto la nariz pero por respeto a mi padre no lo hice y ahora me arrepiento.

Estaba llegando a la cabaña cuando sentí las voces de los amigos de Yoh:

_-Ren, ¿Qué crees que hará Don Yoh con tú ya sabes quién?-_

_-No lo sé Ryu, pero creo que es algo injusto para Tamao que una extraña llegue y le quite el amor de su vida ¿No lo creen?-_

_-Si… pero has visto como esta Yoh de feliz, nunca lo había visto así en mucho tiempo- _

_-Lo sé Manta, pero a ver cuento le dura-_

Cansada de esos comentarios entre de golpe a la casa,y me detuve al llegar a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Yoh. Agache mi cabeza y hable en tono firme:

-¿Dónde demonios puedo encontrar ropa en este lugar?-

-Bueno, aquí lo único que tenemos es ropa de hombre como se dará cuenta, pero…- respondió el tipo que le faltaba el diente y tenía el raro peinado.

-Yo puedo ayudarla, venga conmigo por favor señorita- respondió una voz femenina.

Di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Era una joven de más o menos mi misma edad, de cabello rosado que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Llevaba un vestido morado que resaltaba su figura. Era muy bonita, no podía negarlo, pero se veía un poco triste, lo más probable era que mi llegada la ponía así.

-!Hola Tamao!, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar a la señorita- le dijo el tipo raro.

-No te preocupes Ryu- Tamao le respondió de manera amable al tipo raro que respondía al nombre de Ryu- Emmm …Ryu?

-Dime linda Tamao-

-¿Dónde está el joven Yoh?- la chica se ruborizó al pronunciar el nombre de Yoh y eso me molesto un poco.

-Aquí estoy- Yoh respondió a la pregunta formulada por Tamao. No me di cuenta cuando entro a la casa. Su cabeza dejaba ver un par de chichones, pero lo que me sorprendió fue su expresión.  
Estaba muy serio, mis palabras habían cumplido su cometido...herirlo.

-Anna tenemos que hablar - me dijo sin vacilaciones.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte de manera cortante.

-Tenemos que hablar…-

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas: **espero que les guste este nuevo cap ^^. Sé que me he demorado bastante en publicar y que no tengo perdón alguno por eso…pero antes de que me asesinen XD me gustaría decirles que: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!^^

Saludos especiales a:** Rosa (Feliz cumple!), a mi sensei Kei (muchas gracias por tu ayuda ^^), a Seyram (ves, no te falle), y a mis estimadas hijas Pao, Brenda y Zoffy (aquí está el cap…espero con ansias sus tareas Muahahahaha).**

Nos vemos en el próximo cap^^


End file.
